After the Honeymoon
by LovinDrCullen
Summary: Carlisle/Esme after their honeymoon in the 1920's.. it's hard to get back to normal after 2 weeks with each other in paradise


Early 1920's - Just after their honeymoon...

Carlisle found the first few days of work to be extremely difficult in the days that followed he and Esme's honeymoon. In the countless years of his life he had never felt the level of distraction he now knew. All throughout he day he thought of his wife. Images of her clouded his mind and he found the day at the hospital to be rather long and dragging on. There weren't many patients who had come in that day with serious injuries, and so he spent a majority of the day catching up on paperwork. When the nine o'clock hour finally rolled around that night, he eagerly left his business in the office and made his way quickly to his car.

All his life, Carlisle had been able to manage his self-control. Human blood he'd been able to resist. He'd never considered killing someone in order to feed. He focused on his studies and lived a very responsible life. Now was the first time when he felt as though letting his self-control slip was acceptable. He wanted Esme in every way possible. She was his wife and he loved her in ways he never knew he was capable of. It wasn't hard to see that she felt the same.

Letting his guard down was something he hadn't been able to do. Esme empowered him in that way. She set him free. That was the reason why his foot had the pedal to the floor as he sped in way through town toward their home.

* * *

Only a single light shined through one of the downstairs windows in the dark world around them. Their home was secluded and up a long driveway through the woods. Carlisle didn't want to take any chances regarding the safety of the people nearby, though Esme had undoubtedly won the battle with her lust for blood, as Edward had.

He put the car in park and tried not to sprint up to the front door. The second he turned the doorknob and clicked it open, Esme's scent hit him and he felt his eyes immediately darken with desire. The feeling was so new and overwhelming that he almost didn't take the time to say hello.

Esme approached him by the door with a smile and kissed him once, "How was your day?"

He smiled halfway and looked around, "Where's Edward?"

"He left for the library about an hour ago. Why? Is something wrong?" Her suspicions were proved wrong immediately when Carlisle pushed his lips against hers and pulled her body tightly against his.

Esme smiled when he broke their kiss and clutched his collar in both hands, pulling him back to her hard. She backed into the wall and opened her mouth wider to accept Carlisle's tongue against her own. Never in all of her years had she known a feeling so controlling and demanding. She loved Carlisle dearly, but the lust she felt whenever he touched her was overpowering and could not be reckoned with.

Their honeymoon had been an experience that left both of them unable to properly get back to their normal routines. They realized rather quickly that they could very literally stay engulfed in each other all day, every day with no consequences. It made the task of separating all the more difficult. The initial hesitation and uncertainties that went with being physically intimate with each other had long since passed upon the completion of their honeymoon. All that was left was the desire for one another.

Esme subconsciously led her hand down toward Carlisle's waistline and frantically searched for the button on his pants. He moaned lightly as she undid the zipper of his pants and lifted up one of her legs so he could press himself against her as he wrapped her leg around him and held her securely there.

"Carlisle." His name rolled off her tongue so easily and so desperately. Her hands dug into his back and clutched his hair as she felt his teeth, lips and tongue caressing her neck.

He stopped for a moment and tried not to overthink, as he knew he sometimes did. His mind began to rattle off a series of questions that he didn't have answers for. Am I being too aggressive? Is this right to do right here? Is Esme okay with this? Am I being disrespectful?

Her unwillingness to let him go answered his question as he looked down to see her hands shoving his pants down. She glanced up at him and he could see how swelled the pupils in her eyes were. They were dialated to the core and she reignited the kiss he'd broken.

Carlisle slid both of his hands eagerly up the dress she was wearing and Esme closed her eyes, embellishing in every touch. A rush of butterflies filled her stomach as she stepped out of her underwear. He lifted her up off the ground so she sat in the palms of his hands.

She pushed her lips against his again and took a deep breath as he didn't continue what he was about to do.

"Keep going," she told him, surprised by her own voice. She had never been even remotely confident when it came to doing this, though Carlisle made her feel comfortable and beautiful and so she ran with the feeling. She needed to feel him inside of her.

Carlisle looked down and slowly entered her. He let out a low sigh and felt Esme's bottom lip brush against his as she let out a deep exhale into his mouth. He thrusted into her, letting his fingertips dig into her skin. In between each up and in movement he sighed and almost lost control several times as she clung to him with lustful desperation.

Esme let her tongue dance against his again and moaned extra loud when he moved into her with more force. Carlisle moved his hand up onto the wall, slamming it just hard enough to leave a significant indent. His fingers clung around the hole in the wall as he continued, still holding Esme with the other hand.

She leaned her head back in ecstasy and whimpered endlessly as he continued with relentless efforts to bring Esme to her climax. Her eyes opened just once for a quick second and she noticed Carlisle's hand as he continued to pull part of the wall down. She closed them again as he brought his lips back to her neck for a moment before latching his teeth to her earlobe.

He let out a breath followed by another moan into her ear.

"Oh God," she whispered.

"Esme." The passion and lust in his voice was almost enough to take her over the edge. The feel of him inside of her again and again created a build up so amazing that Esme didn't know quite how to react. The first time they were together she had been embarrassed to let out all of her pleasure-filled noises, though Carlisle had finished first that night. His own inability to hide how she made him feel in that perfect orgasmic moment made her feel more content to do the same. After several weeks of what ended up being non-stop sex, she had no problem letting Carlisle know how he was making her feel.

Esme heard the tear of the back of Carlisle's shirt as she pulled him to her and let him know in every way possible that she was in the midst of an incredible orgasm. She called out his name and took the lord's name in vain several times as the aftermath of the feeling traveling down her legs and up her torso.

Carlisle was well aware of Esme's physical satisfaction and he tore his hand through the wall a final time as he finally released what he had attempted with all of his might to hold on to for as long as it took to get Esme to her climax first. His upper body stiffened and Esme took his head in her hands as he bowed his head as he came, letting his lips decorate the lowest part of her neck and shoulders.

"Esm..." He couldn't even finish saying her name as his body continued to jolt slightly as he finished their session of hot passion. He breathed heavily and Esme let out a long sigh before she guided his lips back to his.

Carlisle kissed her hard and looked at the wall where his hand had left more than just a mark. He removed his hand and let it linger on the side of her face, breathing once more before kissing her again.

"Sorry," he breathed into her mouth.

"Sorry?" she asked, nearly laughing, though unable to from the aftermath of the moment.

"I didn't mean to be so aggressive."

"Edward's not going to be home for awhile," Esme whispered to him, keeping his lips close to hers.

Carlisle smiled, knowing she must have enjoyed herself as much as he had. He kissed her once more and scooped her back up in his arms. He looked at the hole in the wall and Esme finally managed a laugh.

"We'll patch it up later," she told him. "Let's go to the bedroom."

"Okay," he agreed without hesitation.

Esme kissed him all the way down the hall before he finally slid them into the room they called their own and kicked the door shut hard behind him.


End file.
